A. Field of the Invention
This relates to being able to train a bicycle rider to ride a bike while traveling behind the bike.
B. Prior Art
Representative examples in the prior art can be found at Conway, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,850, Tillim, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,050 and Starks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,663. All three of the prior art references teach structures that are different than the current one.
Conway is a balance bar but does not allow braking of the bicycle. Tilllim is a training device but like Conway does not teach a means to brake. Similarly Starke is also a bicycle riding assistance device but does not allow braking.
Specifically, none of the prior devices have the ability to brake the bicycle from the rear or come equipped with adjustable and removable training wheels as contemplated by this particular device.